Teenage Dirt Bag
by lifeinanarchy
Summary: His name was Axel. Roxas dreamed of him. Get where I'm going with this? Axel was a God in Roxas's eyes but he was merely a loser. What happens when they meet? M for future reference.
1. He Rings My Bell

Had the cutest idea while listening to Teenage Dirt bag and this is the result. Let me know whether you think I should continue it or not :) I should probably stop starting new stories and finish 'The Morning After' sorry guys :P

**_Disclaimer: _****_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Sqeenix/Disney._**

**_Teenage Dirt Bag_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Roxas P.O.V_

The double doors at the end of the hallway opened onto the mass of students as the most beautiful of them all walked into the school. Even amongst the hundreds of other students pooling around him he still stood out. It could have been because his hair was the colour of the reddest rose or the ripest strawberry but also because whenever I watched him, time seemed to go into slow motion, just like in a movie. That's the way it had always been, ever since I first saw him back at the start of middle school.

The first time I saw Axel.

Hell, I don't even know his last name, not many people do. That's why he's so attractive to me, the mystery behind him. It's like one of those romance novels; two strangers meet on a train or something and spend an amazing night together but never see each other again because before leaving all he whispered into his ear was "_Axel"_.

God, I'm such a sap. I think Olette's rubbing off on me dammit.

And by the time I had managed to think all of this Axel had completely walked past me (even in slow motion) and Riku had walked up to me.

"Careful Roxas, if you stare too much people might think you like him or something." He winked at me before rushing off to catch up with Axel and slide his hand into the redhead's. He looked over his shoulder at me to give me the thumbs up with his spare hand behind his back.

"Stupid jerk" I muttered under my breath as I threw whatever books I was holding into my locker and attempted to slam it shut but it bounced back open much to the amusement of everyone else. There were giggles and whistles as I walked off to the lunch room.

I entered the lunch room headed over to my usual table all the way at the back of the cafeteria where my friends were already eating their lunch.

"God, Setzer is such a jerk!" I heard Olette from half way across the room as she slammed her tray down and slid onto the seat.

"Wasn't he the love of your life yesterday?" Pence deadpanned. He had already finished his food and was sitting on the bench resting his head on his hand looking miserable. Pence has had a thing for Olette longer than I've had a thing for Axel and everyone knew this, everyone but Olette.

"Not anymore he's not. I don't even understand why I'm still with him!" Olette was still fuming and hadn't touched her lunch yet.

"What did he do _this_ time?" I chirped in as I slid onto the bench next to Hayner.

"I caught him with Tifa behind the school. Tifa! Of all the people it could have been it had to be her." Tifa and Setzer used to have a thing but broke it off due to… well ok, no one ever actually found out why.

"Why don't you break up with him then?" Hayner said sounding rather bored. Ahh, the ever tactful Hayner. Hayner is just as fed up with it as Pence and feels especially sorry for him when situations like this roll around (and situations like this _always _roll around) so he does what he can to cheer him up. The thought of the two mismatched love birds splitting was always a great thought for Pence.

Olette had lost her fire at the thought of that, crossing her arms in front of her she buried her head in them not wanting to answer. She had given up answering Hayner's repeat question after about the 10th time. From memory, this was the 32nd time. All we heard from Olette was muffled sounds you couldn't decipher without supersonic hearing and that was the end of the conversation. Silence engulfed the table so I spent the rest of my lunch doing my favourite past time. Discreetly, or what I think is discreetly, eyeing Axel no last name.

_Axel P.O.V_

I was brought back into reality by a pea hitting me square between the eyes. I shook myself out of my daze and looked at the perpetrator. Riku sat across the table from me looking bored as hell.

"Hey nimrod, I'm talking to you." I glared half-heartedly at the silver haired boy. I had given up long ago trying to get him to stop calling me names and overall treating me like shit but the fact of the matter is I'm nothing more than a trophy wife to him, something pretty to hang off his arm. Why don't I leave him? Being with him is routine now, it's not comfortable but I'm used to it. But at least he wants me, even if it is in a superficial way. I fear that if I were to leave him, or even the other way around, no one would want me. Not in a superficial, romantic or even as friends way.

Pathetic I know.

But instead of just pissing him off more by ignoring him I decide to answer him. "Yeah, what?"

"Loser, weirdo kid over there is looking at you again." He nodded his head over towards the table at the back of the room.

"Who?" I didn't need to ask that, I knew exactly who he was.

His name was Roxas, but that was pretty much the extent of my knowledge of him, except for the fact that he was in the year below me and hung out at the 'loser' table. Stupid High school and its bullshit Hierarchy. But just because I didn't know much about him didn't mean I didn't take notice.

He was somewhat of a rebel. Attaching chains to his school pants and wearing his school shirt open so that his band shirt (which on closer inspection had 'XIII Steps' written in grey above a guy with a mullet, a guy with an eye patch and another guy with crazy mutton chops) would show through. His tendency to not care about what others thought makes me admire him so much, if only I could think like that then maybe I'd have the courage to break up with Riku. Then me and Roxas would start going out and go to the same college, live in the same dorm and live happily ever after.

Yeah right.

"That Roxas, or whatever his name is." Riku looked back down to the supposed 'food' that the cafeteria was serving today. Coleslaw, yum. He turned his nose up in disgust at it and pushed it towards me in attempts of getting it away from himself. "I swear to God, if that little freaks looks over here one more time I'll make sure he won't be able to see at all." He picked up his forked and jabbed it at the air in a joking manner. It was supposed to make me laugh but all I could manage was a chuckle.

The thought of Riku hurting Roxas didn't please me at all.

"Come on, class is starting soon." The hand that was playing with what was supposedly lunch was abruptly pulled away as Riku grabbed it. He had already gotten up off the seat and was pulling me towards our next class.

Unfortunately I had all but one class with him, but that's because he refused to take gym. It's the only class where I receive solace. Take that away and you take away my sanity. And with him constantly by my side there's no way anyone would talk to me, they're all too afraid of him.

We were almost out the doors but before we left the lunchroom I turned around once more to see Roxas and his friends laughing about something.

Must be nice to have friends.

* * *

Not real long I know, I'm sorry. I kinda want to wait until I get some good feedback before I continue but if I have another flash of brilliance I may just continue anyway because I had a lot of fun writing from Roxas's perspective :)

This is the first time I've written in first person so it may not be all that good. It may be brilliant. I don't know. That's why you should tell me ;)


	2. Got Gym Class in Half an Hour

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Sqeenix/Disney.**_

_**Teenage Dirt Bag**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Roxas P.O.V_

The past hour was hell. I spent the entirety of science having Mr. Vexen, the creepy science teacher, peering over my shoulder. I'm not a pyromaniac, I'm not going to combine two highly flammable substances and boil them over a Bunsen burner…again. But finally it was over and I got to go to gym. Gym had to be my favourite class, and not just for the reason that I got to watch Axel run around in the gym shorts we were required to wear , except for in winter. The other reason was that Riku wasn't there to death stare me beat me up for ogling his boyfriend.

Oh and did I mention getting changed in the same room as him? I walked into the boys change room and moved to my locker, which just so happened to be in the same row as Axels but much to my chagrin, he was already donned in his P.E. uniform. However, he did bend over so that he could gather his hair into a ponytail to get it off his face. I definitely appreciated the view.

I opened my locker, took off my school shirt and threw it in grabbing my P.E. shirt and putting it on. I threw on my pants and Conies quickly as I saw everyone else leaving the change rooms and heading to the gym. On the way I caught up with Hayner and Pence.

Everyone else was about as enthusiastic as a weasel on weasel stomping day as they filed into the gym. Lexaeus, our gym teacher, was already standing in the middle of the room. He had his whistle that was attached to a lanyard around his neck in his mouth and a dodge ball under his arm. He blew his whistle and it echoed around the hall as the ringing pierced through every ones ears.

"Alright troupes. Today's mission: Dodge ball." Don't even ask. Nobody knows where he gets off. I don't even think he's been in the army before. "Johnson, Smith. Stand here and one by one pick your team mates." God, he even calls people by his last name. The two boys started calling off names, to no one's surprise they picked their friends first then started rattling off names at random, Axel got called off somewhere in there I noticed, as did Hayner and Pence. Smith, or Johnson (really, it could have been either, I don't pay much attention to people in this school), called off my name reluctantly because I was the last person standing which isn't unusual in the slightest.

We all moved to our sides of the gym which had several dodge balls lined up in the middle. Everyone took their stance and waited for the whistle. Lexaeus kept everyone in suspense for a few moments before blowing the whistle and suddenly everyone was sprinting to the middle of the gym wanting to get to the balls first to avoid getting hit. I stayed put knowing I wouldn't get there in time, so instead I opted for watching Axel as he expertly dodged everything and threw them all back this way. The good thing about him being on the other team is that I had an excuse to watch him.

"Roxas, look out!" But I was too busy focussing on the way his shorts clung to his … legs, to notice that he called my name and by the time I did notice I was on my back and everything went dark.

_Axel P.O.V._

"Shit, shit, shit." I murmured to myself as I ran to Roxas. "Stupid aim. Stupid, stupid aim." I had been so busy letting off steam that I didn't even notice where I was throwing the balls. I did notice however that I sent one flying straight at Roxas' head but it was too late to do anything about it. Lexaeus had blown the whistle and a couple of people ran to his side. Mostly his friends so when I reached him I felt a little out of place.

It didn't take long for Roxas to open his eyes and groan at the harsh light in the gym. As soon as his blonde headed friend saw that he was awake he was on him like Riku to a helpless kid.

"Roxas, mate you alright?" He was shaking his shoulders a little, which worried me. I didn't want to see Roxas in any more pain than he was already in. Thankfully, Lexaeus had stepped in.

"Alright Hayner, back off. We don't want to damage him any further. You alright Roxas?" Lexaeus had gently pulled Hayner off Roxas and stood where Hayner was. Roxas groaned before replying. Oh God I broke him!

"Yeah, just a massive headache is all." Roxas threw his arm over his eyes to shield his eyes from the light presumably. That or to get away from the dozens of intrusive eyes staring at him like an animal in a zoo. Either one.

"Ok, I need someone to take him to the front office." Before anyone else had the chance I had spoken up.

"I'll do it." I could see that everyone was looking at me but I just didn't care. "It was my fault, I'll take him." Lexaeus nodded his head and stepped back. Hayner and his other friend looked at each other sceptically for a second but let me move over to help Roxas up. He sat up slightly and offered his hand for me to take. I gripped it and pulled him up. He seemed ok for a second but stumbled a bit as he tried to walk. Before I had time to realise what I had done I had moved my arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"Thanks." He turned his face away and I could have sworn I saw him blush slightly. I tried to get a better look but Lexaeus caught my attention.

"Alright everyone, stop gawking like you're watching an episode of Gossip Girl and get back to your teams." It wasn't until then that I noticed that people were looking at the both of us now. Just like animals in a zoo, waiting to see what we would do next but they soon moved off once Lexaeus started to rush them off. Pence and Hayner were the last to move but they eventually joined the rest of the class.

We started heading out and I waited until we got out of the gym before I moved his hand up around my neck so I could carry him easier. This time I definitely caught the blush. I smiled at the thought that Roxas could actually be interested in me. I shook my head and chuckled silently. Nah, it's probably just the close proximity. Then I remembered why I was carrying him in the first place.

"Hey, sorry I hit you." I tried to be as light hearted as possibe so he wouldn't hate me.

"That was you?" He looked at me with shock. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide. I nodded and dropped my head; maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. "No, I mean. Wow, you have a great throw!" He was quick to correct himself. Now it was my turn to look shocked. I looked at him and I didn't see a trace of anger on his face. In fact, he was smiling which in turn made me smile. It was so contagious. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away quickly.

After walking for a bit I noticed that mostly every time we passed a classroom, all the students would start murmuring about us. It wouldn't have been obvious if it weren't for the fact that they were saying it really loudly. Roxas tried to speed things along by picking up the pace and I let him. We moved swiftly to the front office and as soon as we got there he was greeted by the lady there.

"Roxas! What have you done this time?" I guess he comes here a lot then. She had moved out of the office and out into the seating area so she could examine him. She had her hair pulled back in a braid but she didn't get all of it so some was still hanging around her face.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" As soon as he said that I could feel the guilt building up even more. I looked down ashamedly.

"'m sorry." I mumbled it so quietly that I didn't think that they heard me but Roxas' was quick to rephrase.

"Ok, I guess I could have been paying more attention to the game." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with the hand I wasn't currently holding around my neck. I quickly remembered the close proximity of us and blushed slightly.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Whatever are we to do with you?" The lady shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "And I haven't seen you around before. You mustn't be as accident prone as Roxy here. I'm Aerith." She nodded her head slightly.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!" Roxas couldn't do much because he was still attached to me but I could him struggle against me a little.

"Axel." I smiled in return. I turned to face Roxas. "Roxy aye?" I smirked a little, however cute the nickname was, it was still very feminine.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you start it too." He gave me what someone may consider a death glare but I just considered adorable. He turned back to face Aerith. "So, we gonna' fix me up or what?" Aerith rolled her eyes again and moved to a room tucked away beside the front office and indicated for us to follow. Me and Roxas started moving again easily into the back room I didn't even know existed.

I was trying to move him to the bed but he was tugging in the other direction. I didn't know why until I saw the mirror propped up on the opposite wall. I helped him over and as soon as he saw his reflection he groaned.

"I look like a plum that's been left in the sun for too long!" He sighed and hung his head dejectedly while moving over towards the bed. Once I helped him down and he laid on it that's when I noticed his face properly. His nose was swollen and bruised, as were his eyes and even his forehead was starting to go purple. Oh God I'm a bad person! He must have seen my face because he was instantly comforting me. "Relax! I've been in worse situations before. This is nothing compared to them."

"Worse than this? Most I've ever gotten is a scrap on my knee. And even just that hurt like buggery!" I exclaimed as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Not knowing whether to leave or not.

"Nah Ax, nothing hurts like buggery." He winked at me and laughed at me as my face turned bright red. "Haha, I'm only kidding. You haven't heard of the Doug Anthony All Stars I take it?" I shook my head, I went from being shocked to just plain confused. "They used to be a comedy trio but they split up ages ago and…" He started rambling on about something I didn't get and I must have been giving him a funny look because all of a sudden he was defending himself. " I'm funny ok!" He pulled the pillow out from under his head and threw it at me. Which he instantly regretted as he moved his hand to the back of his head.

"Are you ok?" I was off the bed and by his side in an instant; I still felt incredibly guilty and wanted to do as much as I could to help. He chuckled as I moved the pillow back under his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said; it's nothing." I looked at him sceptically as he scrunched up his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok, I think it's time for you to leave Axel. He needs his rest and he won't get any if you're around. Go on, shoo!" She ushered me out of the room and closed the door behind me. I heard giggling coming from behind the door as I walked back to Gym.

* * *

Alright, next chapter up. Originally I was going to combine this and the next chapter however I really don't like long chapters, sorry to those of you who do :/ however the good news is that I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long until I have it up. I'm still in the stage of figuring out where I'm going to go with this, I kinda started it on a whim with no final destination so I kinda hope it works out for the best.

I kind of realised the other day when I was at work and thinking about this (because that's totally what I should be doing at work) that I have made Roxas into the biggest (midgetest) perve. Kinda reversed roles of the two, sorry :/ I'm really bad at this!

If you disagree then review, if you agree review :P haha no way out of it now!


	3. Oh, How he Rocks

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Sqeenix/Disney.**_

_**Teenage Dirt Bag**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Roxas P.O.V_

I don't know what it was but as soon as Aerith turned around she started giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you want him to go?" She smiled sweetly at me; she couldn't smirk if her life depended on it. It was then that I realised my face was twisted into a look of disappointment at Axel's departing. I relaxed my face to a natural position and swallowed before speaking again.

"No, it's fine." As soon as I felt my lips forming into a pout I looked in the other direction. She giggled quietly before coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he'll be back." She gave me a quick wink before lifting my head gently to inspect where it hit the floor.

"I'm not so sure he even wanted to be here in the first place." I chuckled lightly to stop myself from seeming upset at the fact. "He only brought me here because he felt guilty." She put my head down lightly once she had inspected the area and fixed it accordingly.

"Well what reason would he have to feel guilty if he didn't care about your wellbeing?" She started dabbing at my face with some cream looking substance. It smelt like ass!

"God, what is that?" I jerked my face away as she went to apply more.

"Bepanthen. Now shush and quit moving about so much." I scrunched up my nose and reluctantly turned back to face her as she smeared more of the ass cream on my face.

Once she was done I mock gagged and somehow got some of the shit on my tongue, what the hell did she have to put it near my mouth for? She saw my expression as I tasted the foul smelling stuff and started giggling again.

"Feeling well enough to walk to class?" Ugh, that's right. I still had one period left and it was the WORST of all. Maths. I groaned before looking over at her pleadingly. "Maths hey? I doubt you'll be able to concentrate on addition at the moment, let alone deviations and planes. I'll let you rest." She turned around and left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door as she headed back to her office.

The room was so creepy when in total darkness but that didn't last for long because maybe five minutes later Aerith had rushed in and turned the lights back on, closely followed by two girls I'd never seen before. Aerith quickly retrieved a bucket from the sink and handed it to the blonde one who immediately started puking her guts into it while the red headed girl held her hair back.

This was the first time I'd seen someone puking sober, and let me tell you, it was disgusting. When you're drunk, it doesn't really register but now I could hear contents of her stomach hitting the bucket making a sickening splattering sound. She heaved into the bucket over and over again before finally relaxing her rigid posture and sitting up. When she sat up I could see what hadn't made it into the bucket was still around her mouth and not only that but she had saliva dripping down her chin. Thankfully (for both her and me) the other girl passed her a handful of tissues which she used to clean her face.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Hey, a name. "I'm so sorry." Her face slowly contorted to one of sheer despair until she started sobbing into the bucket at which point she started throwing up again. Kairi had tied the blonde's hair up and was now using that hand to rub her back soothingly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Nam. It's not your fault you're homesick." She continued to rub her back as Aerith went and found her another bucket to replace the soiled one. 'Nam', as Kairi had called her rested her check against the clean bucket and Aerith, seeing everything was under control, left to go answer the phone.

It wasn't until Kairi looked over at me and smiled that I noticed I was staring. "Hi," I managed lamely. "Sorry." I quickly turned my head away. She chuckled before responding.

"That's ok." She smiled brightly at me when I turned my head back around. "I'm Kairi, and this is my twin sister, Naminé." She gestured to the blonde who had raised her hand in acknowledgment even though she was still resting her cheek on the bucket. Twins hey, I mentally smirked and then scolded myself.

"Hey, I'm Roxas. You're new here, right?" I slowly moved myself to a sitting up position and rested my back on the wall.

"Yeah, we just transferred from Hallow High." Kairi handed her sister more tissues for her face.

"Cool. Can I ask why?" I grabbed the pillow and put it behind my head because God was that wall uncomfortable.

"Dad got a new job so we had to move. You know, normal stuff." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked away uncomfortably. I got the feeling that that was going to be the end of our little chat so I moved the pillow back to the bed and lay down onto it. Within minutes I was sleeping, despite the harsh light and unmistakeable smell of vomit.

* * *

After an hour or so of sleep I was woken up by Aerith flicking the lights in the infirmary on and off. "It's a good thing I'm not epileptic or anything." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes free of sleep. Is it just me or do you get more tired after getting very little sleep?

"Come on, schools over. No more taking advantage of my good nature." Aerith grinned before exiting the room.

I sat up and got my bearings before swinging my legs off the bed. I remembered the other two girls that were in here before and looked over to the other bed to see that they had already left. Carrie and Minnie? Something tells me that wasn't it. Kerry and Nim? I scratched my forehead as I thought about it but came up with nothing.

I shrugged and stood up, but before I could leave the room I tripped over something. After stumbling over my feet and regaining my balance I looked back to see my school bag and clothes sitting on top. Maybe it was Axel? I had slight hope as I grabbed it and made my way out of the room.

"Hey Aerith, who brought my stuff in?" I awaited her response eagerly.

"Oh, Pence and Hayner came by once P.E. had finished and dropped it off." She started working on her paperwork again and ... hang on, did she just smirk? Dammit, she knew what I was thinking. I glared at her before turning around and leaving through the main office doors.

The harsh afternoon light assaulted my eyes as I walked outside and looked over the front lawn, squinting to see if Hayner, Pence and Olette were still about. Luckily I spotted them standing underneath one of the trees. I walked over to them only to be attacked and placed in a headlock by Hayner.

"So what was all that about then?" I squirmed and tried to get away but he started noogying me while the others just watched. Hah, some friends they are.

"What are you talking about Hayner?" I managed to at least get his knuckles away from the top of my head.

"You and Axel in P.E.! I didn't even know you guys talked let alone enough for him to offer to take you to the infirmary. I mean, did you see how quickly he volunteered?" Hayner had let go by now leaving me to rub my previously battered neck.

"What? He just felt responsible was all." I cricked my neck from side to side, partly out of habit and partly to gross out Olette.

"Eww, Roxas. You know I hate it when you do that!" She punched me on the arm but it felt more like a light swat. That's girls for you.

"Well, at least you didn't have to go to maths," Pence spoke up. "Saïx was really cracking down on us today."

"Man, I hate quadratic equations!" Hayner slumped against the tree as he pronounced his dislike for even the simplest forms of math. "Anyway, are we still on for tonight?" Wait what? I racked my brain yet again but still came up with nothing; man my memory was so screwy today. I settled for raising my eyebrow at him. "You can't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Boy was I confused.

"Demyx and that are playing tonight at the Agra Bar. We've had this planned all week man!" Hayner exclaimed rather excitedly. Demyx, Xigbar and Xaldin are friends of mine and Hayner's. They're in a band called 'XIII Steps', and every time they have a gig me and Hayner go and support them. It's probably going to land me and Hayner in a ditch one day, what with all the money we pay to go and see them.

"Aww shit man, I totally forgot. It's fine, I'm doing nothing else... oh, you know, except your mum." My arm started radiating with pain within the next few seconds. "Aw, come on Hayner, I was kidding!" I slowly backed away as he threatened to do it again. "Ok, well you're gonna pick me up at 7?" Instead of responding he just kinda glared at me. "Okwellgottagobye!" I took the opportunity to run like the wind.

* * *

Ok, so in the 10 minutes that it took to get home I somehow managed to get chased by two dogs and have a plastic cup (filled with what smelt like vodka) thrown at me from a moving car. Who drinks in the middle of the day? Seriously.

"I'm home," I said without much enthusiasm, knowing no one would be there to hear it. The only person that would ever be around is mum, and she's never home.

I dumped my stuff by the door and made my way up to my room two steps at a time. I should really stop that - I know I'm going to trip one day. After a quick shower to get rid of the smell of strong alcohol, I spent the rest of the afternoon until Hayner arrived lounging around my home and stuffing my face with snacks.

Seven came around relatively quickly and Hayner rolled into my driveway in his 1983 Red Camira, rightly named The Love Bug. Realising I hadn't gotten changed yet I ran upstairs, threw on my other XIII Steps shirt and my favourite skinnies and ran back downstairs just as Hayner walked in my front door looking way more stylish than me in his shiny new Doc Martens. All I had was my scruffy old pair of Connies that were falling apart.

"Ready to go?" He swung his keys around his finger as I finished lacing up my shoes.

"Just about." Before leaving I quickly grabbed my wallet and keys, shoving the wallet in my back pocket and using the keys to lock the door as we left. "Do you reckon Zexion will be there tonight?"

"When is he ever not there?" Hayner and I met Zex at XIII Steps' first gig and ever since then he's been playing hard to get with Demyx. Problem is Demyx has been playing it back. "At this rate they'll never get together."

I slid into the passenger side door of The Love Bug and waited for Hayner to hop in. "Who knows, maybe it'll happen soon." I snickered at my ridiculous remark as Hayner pulled out of my driveway. "Hey, you got another one." I commented as I craned my head to the back seat.

"Huh? Oh yeah, last night," he said with a massive smirk on his face. He was obviously proud of himself. See, the reason his car is named the love bug is because of all the action he gets in this thing.

"Who with?" When he's done with the girl he'll mark it off on the top of his roof with the permanent marker in the pocket behind the passenger seat.

"You know that chick from chem?" He took his eyes off the road to glance at me.

"The one with massive tits?" Without responding he just nodded his head while another smirk placed itself on his face. "Let me guess, that's from her as well?" I prodded at his slightly bruised left cheek and he winced at the contact.

"Yeah, that girl has a hell of an arm." He also usually marks it off while the girl is still beneath him. It was his way to avoid commitment - if a girl thinks they're just another notch on a guy's belt then they won't bother. Hayner had it all figured out.

We pulled up outside the Agra Bar as the conversation came to a close. Seeing as we go there so much to see Demyx, we didn't have to wait to get inside. The bouncer let us right in - lucky for us, given that if he actually checked our IDs he'd probably be able to tell that they're fakes. The group were still setting up on stage so for the time being they had something by Mindless Self Indulgence playing. The music was blasting as everyone sat around the joint at the bar and tables.

'_It's 3am, she won't put out. Let's go make out with her friends, make out with her friends' friends.' _

Hayner and I made our way over to the bar and sat down at the end, waiting for the bartender to make his way over to us. At the other end of the room I noticed Zexion leaning up against one of the walls doing... whatever it is that Zexion does.

"What can I get you guys?" Some kid who didn't look old enough to have his license, let alone work in a bar, was standing in front of us smiling like he'd get fired if he didn't smile hard enough. His brunette hair was crazily spiked and I swear you could poke someone's eye out with just one strand.

"Uh, where's Marluxia?" His smiled dropped slightly.

"Oh, um he's on his break." His eyes flickered over to the other side of the room so I looked to where he indicated and sure enough, there was Marluxia flirting away with some muscular looking blond guy. "He should be back soon, did you want to wait?" The kid looked uneasily at us as if making us our drinks would ruin the rest of his night.

"Nah, that's cool. I'll have a Jägerbomb." Hayner, always acting so cool.

"God, those things are foul." Much to my surprise I wasn't the first person to say it this time. The kid had beaten me to the punch and was now looking at me waiting for my order.

"Uh, I guess I'll just have a Vodka and Lemon." He left to go put together our drinks. "Dude, I totally told you so. It's disgusting!"

"No, you two just have no accounting for taste is all." As Hayner was saying this, the kid came over and put our drinks on the bar, snorting as he did so. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" The kid, who had grabbed a towel and started wiping down the bench, looked up.

"Uh, Sora," he said apprehensively.

"Well Sora, I'm Hayner and this right here's my buddy Roxas." I nodded my head and Hayner plastered on his famous smile which made mostly anyone weak at the knees. Except me, I'm immune. It's like I'm God, or Batman, or... ok, I can't really think of an analogy right now. "You'll get to know us, we're regulars here."

"Well cool," he smiled warmly back at us. "Naminé, what are you doing here?" And just like that his attention was diverted to the shapely blond now making her way over to us - the same blond that had been in the infirmary that afternoon. So it wasn't Nim or Minnine.

"There was nothing to do at home and I heard there was a band playing tonight so I thought I'd swing by." She propped herself up on the barstool next to mine and turned to me. "Hi, I'm Naminé." She gave me a sweet smile but the affect of it was lost on me seeing as I had seen her puking her guts out a few hours earlier.

"Yeah, I know. We met this afternoon. You know, in the infirmary." The smile soon melted away as she realised I was the boy who had seen her at her not-so-finest hour.

"Why were you in the infirmary?" Sora leaned as far as he could over the bar to talk to Naminé.

I gave them some privacy by turning back around to Hayner, who, it just so happened, looked like he couldn't take his eyes off of her. I waved my hand in front of his face which managed to snap him out of his stupor. "I think I'm in love." Well, sort of.

"Of course you are." I wasn't shocked by his statement; he usually says this about the majority of the hot women he sees. Marluxia was back behind the bar now, expertly serving people their drinks as he cast looks over at Sora because he hadn't left this end of the bar in a while.

By now the music being played over the speakers was dying down, accompanied by the dimming lights. One spotlight stayed on, just covering the stage. Xaldin stood centre stage in front of the main microphone while Demyx stood behind him and to the right with his own microphone, guitar hanging lazily in front of him. Xigbar sat behind the drums, sticks at the ready.

"I hope you guys can count because we are XIII Steps and we're not leaving until you're satisfied!" Demyx started off by strumming a few notes that, if you didn't know the song, would sound like the beginning of _A Thousand Miles_. It was actually _Youngbloods_ by Amity Affliction - they always liked starting off with a crowd favourite before delving into their own stuff.

I moved to the cleared out space in the middle of the bar to join the rest of the bodies that had already started moshing to the tune. But instead of joining me, Hayner had stayed behind to presumably chat up Naminé. I moved with the rest of the crowd as they jumped up and down, head-banging to the music and singing along with the words.

As the song came to a close Hayner made his way over to me, smile growing brighter with each step until he was standing in front of me. He held up his palm showing me the number he had just procured and I gave him a high five. We spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking, Hayner also spending some of it with Naminé.

The first time I went to the bar without Hayner Sora approached me. "Hey, can you tell Hayner to watch himself with my little sister?" I looked at him, taken aback. Not only had Sora, the kid who still didn't look old enough to tend the bar just threatened Hayner, but he'd also just revealed that Naminé was his sister. Woah, mind trip.

I nodded before responding. "So I guess you're new in town as well then?" I didn't know how to respond to the statement than to acknowledge it by completely ignoring it. Shut up, it makes sense in my mind.

"Yeah, our dad just got a new job offer of sorts and despite being old enough to be out on my own now I'd much rather stay with my family." A look of melancholy passed across Sora's features for a second before he was his cheerful self again.

Deciding that this wasn't the place to talk about something like that, I chose to keep my mouth shut and move on to a lighter topic. I would keep my emo bitching for another day. "So how'd you score this job?"

"I bartended part time at the Atlantic Bar up in Hallow County, small place but rowdy patrons so they figured I was a shoe in for this job." He smiled proudly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hayner making his way over to us from chatting up Naminé. Surprise, surprise. Sora chose this time to go and attend to the other bar patrons but before leaving he gave Hayner the once over - any older brother would be protective of his little sister I guess. I wouldn't know though, not having any siblings or anything.

"Come on man, they're finishing up now." We walked back over to the floor as Demyx played the last few notes of another cover. Xaldin stepped up to the mic to talk.

"Well I hope you guys enjoyed tonight, if you want to hear us again we'll be playing at the Halloween Bar this Saturday. We are XIII Steps, goodnight everyone!" They received tons of cheers, hoots and claps as they made their way off the stage. Hayner and I pushed to the front to meet up with them. Demyx spotted us just as we reached them and he greeted us by way of massive hug. That's Demyx for you: really, really cheerful. All. The. Time.

"Hey guys! Did you like the show?" He'd finally let us go for air and was now leading us into the back room where the bands left their stuff during a performance. It was a dingy little room with two love seats and an armchair. Hayner and I squished onto one of the love seats while Xigbar and Demyx took the other. Xaldin got the armchair.

"Yeah, it was great. Did I hear Xaldin say you guys are playing at Halloween Bar?" Halloween Bar is exclusively for those with talent. They've been waiting to get this gig for... well, since forever.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? Larxene, the manager, called us up two days ago and asked us if we could fill in for some guys who had dropped out. Something about food poisoning." Demyx was ecstatic while Xigbar and Xaldin fist bumped. "Hey, you guys coming to the after party?"

"Nah, I gotta get Roxy home. It's past his bed time." I glared daggers at him for that. "Oh, that and I'm late for a date with your mum!" This one was directed at me. The smirk was soon wiped off his face when I punched him in the arm though.

"Yeah, school tomorrow and what not. We'll see you guys on Saturday, kay?" I fist bumped Demyx before me and Hayner turned to leave the room and enter the cesspool filled with filth and people who had already begun drinking like it was their last night to live.

11pm and we were already leaving. Yeah, we're cool.

* * *

Alright, longest chapter yet! So yeah, sorry about the lack of Axel but I figured I needed a chapter to go into Roxas' life a bit more rather than just having Roxas perve on Axel constantly, which don't get me wrong is awesome however I need a plot :P

God, has anyone actually used Bepanthen, it actually smells like ass! And anyone like my little Agra Bar pun :P If you didn't spot it then shame on you!

So yeah, I had this beta read by my friend who's a perfectionist (her words not mine) so if something's wrong it's her fault xD

So tell me what you think and yeah, hope you enjoyed the longer story.

I should really stop writing so, even I'm getting sick of it. And it just lost all meaning *sigh*


End file.
